LeviRivaille x Reader : Secret Apprentice
by A-Typical-Otaku
Summary: You were caught "cleaning up" in Corporal Levi's office and you were immediately sent to your punishment. *REUPLOADED*


**(A/N: Please excuse the late submission of my story and enjoy delightfully. I had this story already read before and this is to a friend of mine who is on wattpad, god she is so nice. But please, enjoy this FanFiction for the mature audience. Thank you.)****  
**

**Disclaimer: Please, for how long I plead and beg, I simply do not take ownership for the character 'Levi Ackerman(Heichou)' in this dear FanFiction. I only own the storyline/plot and the OC.**

**Levi/Rivaille x Reader : Secret Apprentice**

It had been two hours so far and you've been waiting for Levi to return from a meeting. From the sound of it, it sounded important to him. But why hasn't he returned yet? "Maybe I should go check out how things are going where he's at," you mumbled, playing with the signed papers on Levi's desk. You turned slightly around and pushed open the window a bit. You smiled at the sunlight that shown inside the room and briefly stopped for a quick second. "He's not going to come back any time soon, is he?" you asked yourself, running hand through your [h/c] hair as you stood from the chair and walked over to the door slowly.

Just as you almost all touched the doorknob, the door swung open and hit your head, causing you to step back and groan. "I didn't ask you to come here and wait for me, cadet [name]," he said firmly, looking at you with a deadpan expression.

Laughing nervously, you waved your hands. Saying in a quiet tone you started explaining, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You know how I like to spend my free time with you, right? Heh, well I just wanted to wait for you in here. And I cleaned up a bit as well."

It smells like complete shit, you should've left it the way it was before," he muttered. He walked ahead over to his desk after closing and locking the door, then he glanced at each one of the fifteen scattered your index fingers together you added shyly, "I was messing with a few of your papers, Corporal Levi." You pointed at the door as anxiety hit your chest. "I'll leave you alone from now on, Le- Corporal Levi."

He glanced back at you, a smile forming at the edge of his mouth. "I'll need you to please at least clean up these papers and stack them originally how they were before." With that, he turned and sat down on the chair behind the desk. "Thank you."

You smiled at him and walked over, nodding. "Of course, Corporal Le-"

"Please just don't call me that anymore, cadet. I'd like it if you just refer to me as 'Levi'." He watched as you began organizing the documents how they were set before. "Cadet..."

"Yes, Levi?" you responded, accidentally dropping one of the papers on the floor."I have a question for you to answer. Why are you in here almost everyday? That has been bothering me for quite a while now."

You remained silent for a moment after you picked up the paper then turned to Levi with a slight smile. "Hanji-san said we looked almost as a perfect couple for each other. She said she wouldn't allow me to clean, only in your office, but not the kitchen and the rest of the place. Hanji-san...wanted me to develop a deeper relationship since I told her that I had a slight crush on you."

Silent was all that there was left in the office until Levi had started unbuttoning the brown straps around his thigh that were holding white pants in firm place. "I guess I could thank you for that. I've been lonely ever since Petra had her incident with the titans."

You nodded as you set the papers perfectly on Levi's desk where they were before. "Is there is something I can do about that? I'd be fine with anything," you asked. Levi leaned on the desk, his arm on the table and his head resting on his hand. 'He's so perfect,' you thought as you stared at his face details.

"Anything?" he repeated then pulled you close to him by your arm. "I did say that I was quite lonely, didn't I? I'd like to spend this night with you, cadet [name]. I want you to pleasure me right now."

Your face turned into a crimson red as you stood there, in Levi's arms and him firmly asking you to pleasure him. "What...What do I get in turn, Levi?"

"I'll pleasure you as well. Would you like to proceed with this, cadet?" he asked. You nodded hesitantly as you shifted your body towards him more then kneeled down in front of his legs. "Good," he commented with a small smile. Hesitantly, you started rubbing his crotch area as the movements gradually became faster and shorter when you were pleasuring him for a few seconds before you actually unzipped his white pants.

You slid your hand down his boxers slowly then rubbed his bare member with ease. 'Maybe I should surprise him,' you thought with a smirk. You leaned up close and licked his shaft slowly as you began pumping his member into a fast moving tempo. 'He's so big for a little guy his height,' you thought then began to lick fast until you suddenly wrapped your lips around the gland, moving all the way down his shaft, fitting as much of him as you can into your mouth.

You began moving on your own rhythm, sucking deeply and tasting his amazingly salty skin. This started to entertain you as you got used his taste on your tongue. You moaned softly as you realized he was getting bigger inside of your mouth. You looked up at Levi with worry glistening in your eyes, giving him a cautious look. Levi rubbed two fingers up your cheek until he began stroking your hair softly as you continued to suck on him. With a sudden movement, he grasped your hair tightly as he came into your mouth. You made a noise of astonishment and surprise as he did this, then you waited a second until you actually continued your great work so far. You continued to suck on him as you swallowed every last bit of sperm there was.

"That's enough, [name]," he demanded as he grasped your hair a bit tighter when you continued. You stopped rather surprisingly fast, causing Levi to come again in your mouth a little. You pulled back and watched the string on sperm slide off slowly from your bottom lip to the brown strap above your chest. You began to breathe heavily as you leaned it once more to swallow the sticky, salty, white substance that was exiting Levi's member slowly.

'He tastes so good. Maybe I should make him think about me more,' you thought. Your thought was suddenly interrupted as the Corporal lifted you up onto his desk then spread open your legs, undoing all the straps and unzipped your pants until he pulled everything off except your panties. leaning close to your wet panties as he began to take them off slowly with his teeth. You moaned lightly as you watched him. Leaning back, you decided to just let him do his part while you relax.

Levi leaned closer after you panties had been removed. He entered two of his fingers slowly and began pumping them all the way inside of you. You held back the moans and remained almost calm, feeling how warm Levi's fingers were inside of you. He leaned down a bit, lightly touching his nose on your clitoris as he sucked on your each part of your private area until he felt a warm substance slide down his wrist. Removing his fingers, he smiled in relief and moved them near your mouth. "Taste yourself," he whispered, he penetrated his fingers in your mouth, revealing a whole new flavor to you, as you tasted your inner juices.

You moaned as you sat up, resting an arm behind you so you can see him. "That was great," you commented as you jumped down from the desk.

"But we're not done yet," Levi said firmly, hauling you down to your hands and knees if front of him. He grabbed your waist and lightly stroked your [h/c] hair. Your body tensed up as he touched the places where you were most sensitive at. He stood up from his chair and held onto your waist for balance. "Are you a virgin?"

'Well, it may not seem like it a bit, but I am,' you thought. You nodded your head slightly, biting down on your lip.

Levi smiled. "It's nice to know you've been waiting for me," he whispered softly into your ear. He shifted his body a bit to get the head of his member barely entering you. "I'll go soft first but then I want you to be aware that I will go hard on you."

"No, no, wa-!" Levi clasped his hand over your mouth as he entered you halfway then deep all the way in. You screamed into Levi's hand as he began to thrust in and out in a fast movement. You could feel his hands gripping on tightly as you felt a warm pleasuring object move quite enjoyable. Now that the pain nullified a bit, you started moaning sweetly as well as moving your hips in sync with him. "More," you moaned after he removed his hand from your mouth.

With a smirk, Levi responded, "What's the secret word?" He pulled out a bit, feeling the tightness squeeze around his shaft as he continued but slow and gentle.

"Go harder," you requested then added, "..please." And with that, Levi gradually started picking up the speed and moved his hands up the side of your hips. Thrusting into you, Levi leaned close to your ear and whispered in a slow passionate tone, "I want you to moan my name, cadet."

While moaning, you opened your mouth to say something, only to be pleasured quite a lot more with Heichou's grasping. As you spoke you started enjoying it more and more with the pleasure building up inside of you. You could feel his member getting thicker and more warmer at each thrust. "D-don't...address me as 'cadet,'" you said, trying to talk normally. His thrusts became faster until you felt the head of his penis start hitting your womb with great ecstasy inside. You felt him twitching inside as you began to orgasm all over his shaft. "Hei...Heichou," you moaned softly, pushing your hips back against his, again in perfect sync like before. Before you knew it, he came inside of you, stopping immediately. "Levi!" you moaned loudly, enjoying how warm it was inside of you. He pulled out as your inner walls became loose, his dick still twitching as your sex fluids kept flowing out.

He left you breathing heavily on your hands acting as a slave to him. Levi pulled your shoulder back and kissed you passionately, followed by him ardently sucking on your bottom lip. You moaned and kissed him back when you had the urge to. "I'll be sure to let you into my office when you want to...and the consequences are having rough sex with me. Understood?" he explained.

You nodded your head hesitantly. "Clearly." You smiled as you thought, 'He didn't go so soft at first though..'

Dedicated to: mgcrystal27

Note: sorry I wasn't able to make this story anytime sooner. and I really added some lemons, I know how much you love Levi so...here!

*REUPLOADED*


End file.
